Deanna and the Silver Snitch
by x0ToniFelton0x
Summary: Deanna and Harry Romance story... with a lot of drama added to it.
1. Default Chapter

Many youngsters' heads had arisen the morning of the return back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun's regular heating waves snuck through a fourth year girl's window that very morning. Usually its rays were what brought sunshine and peace, but today of all days it had to bring annoyance. Deanna, being not the brightest girl in this now-annoying world, slammed her fist down on her alarm clock. For every action there is a reaction, and this reaction happened to shatter the tiny silver knobs placed atop the clock. But for today, it didn't stop her from sinking lower than she already was.  
  
Deanna tumbled out of bed and thudded across the room. She quickly slipped into a robe and slippers, and paced down the steps. A fresh scent of bacon entered her nostrils, luring her like a puppet on invisible strings to the table.  
  
"Excited?" Her mother asked from across the room, flipping a pancake by the stove.  
  
"I'm literally jumping with joy," Deanna retorted sarcastically, yawning and laying her head down at the table.  
  
And in boomed her brothers, both clad in the same wear. Cody was a year younger than her, being thirteen years old. Mackie, the younger of the two boys, was turning ten in two months and three days. Both of which had brown hair and hazel eyes, also had on identical outfits as well. Baggy jeans hung loose at their hips, and long white t-shirts with "Victor Krum, the Quittich King" lining the top in black letters.  
  
"Since when did you two like Krum so much?" Deanna asked, scooting the plate of bacon towards her as her brothers plopped into their seats.  
  
"Since two days ago," Cody replied with a smirk, stealing the plate of bacon away.  
  
"And what possessed you into liking him?" Deanna replied, grabbing the bacon plate back.  
  
"Why do you care what I like and don't like?" Cody asked, reaching for a bowl of cereal.  
  
"And you call me weird." Deanna muttered under her breathe.  
  
And away like a rocket they were, shuffling through the angry mob of people heading into the train station. Pushing a cart carrying a horned owl, school books, and a trunk, Deanna quickly kissed her mother farewell and scuttled ahead of the family. She wished her father were here, but he always had some business going on at the Ministry of Magic at some point or another, and this business always seemed to land right on the grand day she got to jump through an invisible platform. And to add, "I'll be there next time!" had been old since second year.  
  
As she pushed her way through the crowd, Deanna's eyes searched for any of her friends. Her two best friends at Hogwarts were Patrick and Luna, both being in Gryffindor as was she. Usually, every year they had happened to bump into each other along the way, but this year it seemed they had beaten her or had left her behind. As she was pondering which, she felt her cart crash into something. Lifting her head, she stared startled at the person she had run into. Harry Potter!  
  
"Oh, my Gosh," Deanna said, trying to help him up. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's alright," Harry said, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.  
  
Deanna's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. What a stupid idiot she was! Bumping into one of the most well-known wizards in the world. I bet that was enough to outrun the bad incident she had in her second year, where she had bumped into one of the goal posts while looking dreamily at Oliver Wood.  
  
"I'm Deanna," She said, starting to walk again, hoping to convince him she isn't the klutz she was made out to be.  
  
"Harry Potter," He answered back, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She knew a lot about most people, but Harry Potter of all people she didn't know very well. Of course, everyone knew his two best friends were Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, but that isn't enough to cover a whole history book with details on a person.  
  
"So, you're a fourth year Gryffindor as well?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said back, nodding a little.  
  
"Um. cool. Your seeker on the Gryffindor team, right?" She asked, but as soon as the sentence escaped her lips she wished she could eat her words. How dumb a question was that? Everyone in the whole school knew Harry was the Seeker on the team, especially since he had never lost a game. well, only once.  
  
"Right," He said back. Was that boredom she sensed in his voice?  
  
They both stopped, for they had reach platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"See you around," He called back, and escaped into the platform, leaving Deanna looking extremely stupid staring at the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

"He's so dreamy," Luna said, taping a picture of Oliver Wood to her Transfigurations book.  
  
Deanna, Patrick, and Luna all sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, chatting with each other about everything and anything they did in the summer.  
  
"He's alright," Deanna said limply, thinking about her dumb encounter with Harry Potter.  
  
"New topic," Patrick said pleadingly, not really caring to hear about what they thought about Wood.  
  
"Shut up, Pat," Luna said, drawing hearts around Oliver's smiley face with her pink quill.  
  
Pat rolled his eyes, and took out his headphones and stuck them on. Luna raised an eyebrow at them, and stole a glance at Deanna. Luna's family had been wizards dated back to who knows when, as Pat was born into a muggle, or non-magical family.  
  
"I'm definitely going to talk to him this year," Luna said, shrugging off the mysterious headphones and flipping back her long black hair.  
  
"You say that every year," Deanna laughed, shaking her head. Suddenly they all lurched forward and bounced back again as the train came to a stop.  
  
"We're here!" Pat said excitedly, pulling off his headphones and shoving them into his suitcase.  
  
They all scrambled out of the train, and followed the rest of the students into Hogwarts. The chattering line of wistful students trailed into the Great Hall, scattering into different directions to join the others in their house tables. Finally, when all was seated, Dumbledore stood up, which silenced the room.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, smiling at all of them under his half-moon spectacles. "I hope this one shall be a most enjoying one for all of you. First we shall sort our first years, and then start the feast ceremony. Let the sorting begin."  
  
He sat down in his seat, as many first years entered the room behind Professor McGonagall. All of the first-years looked so small and scared, huddled in groups and glancing all around the Great Hall with nervous eyes as if it were some ancient castle. which, actually, it was.  
  
"Plum Brudwick," McGonagall called out, looking up from her list as a plump girl with frizzy brown hair sat atop the stool.  
  
Deanna held back a laugh at the girl's terrified face, as her eyes wandered up towards Harry and his friends, a few seats up. She wondered if he thought of her as a clumsy oaf. If someone had stumbled into her, and started asking her obvious questions she would have probably thought the same way, which made her feel a bit down. She quickly tore her eyes off Harry as Luna nudged her from the side.  
  
"You were drooling!" Luna whispered to her, laughing. "Who were you staring at? Oliver? Where is he sitting?"  
  
"No, not Oliver." Deanna said, flushing again. "I'm just a bit bored."  
  
"Sure," Luna said, not convinced.  
  
As the sorting went on, she tried hard not to look at Harry once more. Once it was finished, Dumbledore stood up again and announced the feast to begin, as lavishing and scrumptious-looking foods appeared on golden plates in front of them.  
  
"Oh, great," Luna said. "Snape is still the Potions teacher. Hey, look! That man, there! He's sitting where Madame Hooch used to sit! I think we've got a new Quittich coach!"  
  
Deanna looked up where Luna was indicating. A tall man sat listening to Dumbledore, picking at his bacon. He was actually quite handsome, with two patches of grey hair on either side of his head and a bald spot in the middle. His face was drawn up in a half smile, making him look very jolly indeed.  
  
"Whoa!" Pat said, now staring at the new Quittich teacher, too. "That's Bowman Wright, the very man who helped invent the Golden Snitch! He's got to be a few hundred years old now!"  
  
"He looks in fine shape," Luna said, nodding. "Well, for a few hundred-year- old man. That's pretty weird we're a few feet away from the very man who invented the Golden Snitch.  
  
"Harry Potter will be psyched," Deanna said knowingly.  
  
"Since when do you know what Harry Potter likes?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow and dishing herself some pumpkin pie.  
  
"I. er- I dunno," She answered, trying not to blush.  
  
"Right," Luna replied, rolling her eyes. "It looks to me you've got a big crush on Potter."  
  
"Do not!" Deanna yelled, narrowing her eyes, but it didn't stop her from blushing.  
  
"Well, you were drooling at him during the Sorting Ceremony," Luna started. "And you've suddenly lost all interest in Wood."  
  
"That doesn't mean I like him, alright?" She retorted back rather hastily, slamming down some mashed potatoes on her fragile plate.  
  
"Whatever," Luna replied, rolling her eyes once more.  
  
"Lighten up, will you two?" Pat said firmly. "It's the first day back!"  
  
Pat was usually the peace-maker of them all, which was quite odd. He was actually dashingly handsome, with hazel eyes and very short brown hair identical to Oliver Wood's. He was very much into Quittich and was very good at Transfigurations. Luna, on the other hand, was quite different. Her long black hair and devilish green eyes made her almost look like a Slytherin, though her loud enthusiastic ways of handling things and her deep poetry made her a true Gryffindor.  
  
Soon Deanna found herself back in the Girls Dormitory, tucked up in her four-poster and looking out at the drizzling rain. Her bed was placed a few feet from the window, which made it a great place to view the grounds from. As the thick droplets of rain ran down the window, she soon dozed off into her dream world. 


End file.
